modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 8257
16 stycznia 2020 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8256. « 8257. » 8258. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Katie prosi bliskich, by wybaczyli FloW Spencer Publications, Katie gromadzi Billa, Justina, Donnę i Willa, wyjawiając, że chodzi jej o wdzięczność. Kiedy zjawiają się Flo i Wyatt, Katie prosi zebranych, by okazali wybaczenie Flo, która uratowała jej życie. Will oznajmia, że nie wie co dokładnie wydarzyło się z Beth, ale obdarzy Flo drugą szansą, gdyż uratowała ona jego matkę. Katie cofa gorzkie słowa wypowiedziane pod adresem bratanicy i zapewnia, że Storm byłby z niej dumny. "Flo jest częścią nas i musimy powitać ją z powrotem w rodzinie", wzywa Katie. Bill uważa, że prosi ona o zbyt wiele, a Flo nie chce, by przebaczono jej wyłącznie z powodu uratowania życia Katie. Tymczasem ona wyjawia, że od czasu operacji prawie codziennie rozmawiała z Flo i dostrzega, że szczerze żałuje ona tego, co wydarzyło się z Beth. Skruszona Florence zapewnia, że wybaczenie Katie jej wystarczy. Donna także decyduje się wybaczyć bratanicy, w której dostrzega zmarłego brata. Bill podkreśla, że najważniejsze dla niego jest mieć przy sobie Katie, dlatego też postara się uwierzyć w skruchę Flo. Wyatt uważa ją za niesamowitą kobietę, której nie może zdefiniować jeden błąd. Kiedy zostają sami, Wyatt wyznaje, że uwierzył w jej żal i ponownie dostrzegł miejsce dla niej w swoim życiu. "Zawsze chciałem mieć z tobą rodzinę", oznajmia Wyatt i razem z Flo wyznają sobie, że nigdy nie przestali się kochać. Para całuje się. thumb|left|320px|Brooke stawia Ericowi żądaniaW rezydencji Forresterów, Brooke przypomina Ericowi, jak wiele musieli przeżyć z Ridge'em, by wreszcie móc być razem. Żąda, by Eric wyrzucił ze swojego domu Quinn i Shaunę, które starają się rozbić jej małżeństwo, i wysłał je "do Vegas, na pustynie, z której wypełzły". Przysłuchująca się ich rozmowie Quinn jest wściekła, lecz nie daje znać o swojej obecności i wychodzi. Eric stara się uspokoić Brooke, jednak ona prosi go jedynie, by pomógł jej i Ridge'owi, pozbywając się Quinn i Shauny. Eric uśmiecha się pobłażliwie i przypomina, że Quinn jest jego żoną i tak zostanie, a oddalenie Shauny nie rozwiąże kryzysu Brooke i Ridge'a. Eric przeprasza ją, lecz musi pojechać do domu mody. Brooke natomiast zostaje, by znaleźć swój telefon. Przed wyjściem, Forrester obejmuje ja i zapewnia, że zawsze będzie ją wspierał. Brooke spogląda z nienawiścią na portret Quinn. thumb|320px|Eric informuje Ridge'a o rozmowie z BrookeW gabinecie CEO, Ridge rozmawia z Shauną przez telefon i tłumaczy, że musiał być szczery z Brooke. Shauna zapewnia, że zawsze będzie go wspierać. Wkrótce, zjawia się Eric i informuje Ridge'a o rozmowie z Brooke. Ridge zapewnia, że chce ratować swoje małżeństwo, dlatego musiał być szczery ze swoją żoną. Eric wyjawia synowi, że Brooke poprosiła go o pozbycie się Shauny i Quinn z rezydencji. thumb|left|320px|Quinn i Shauna dyskutują o BrookeWzburzona Quinn zjawia się w domku dla gości i informuje ją o podsłuchanej rozmowie Brooke i Erica. Jest wściekła i krytykuje arogancję Brooke, która stawia Ericowi żądania w jego własnym domu. "Nie ujdzie jej to na sucho", odgraża się Quinn. thumb|320px|Brooke policzkuje ShaunęQuinn wraca do rezydencji Forresterów i konfrontuje się z Brooke, która uważa, że Shauna nie powinna mieszkać na terenie posiadłości, gdyż uważa to za otwarty atak na swoje małżeństwo. Quinn oświadcza, że jej przyjaciółka nigdzie się nie wyprowadzi i nie podoba jej się, że Brooke z kolei atakuje jej małżeństwo z Erikiem. "Ostrzegam, nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga", grozi Quinn. Brooke oświadcza, że nie pozwoli wyrzucić się z rodziny i doskonale wie, że Quinn chce wyswatać Ridge'a z Shauna. "Należysz do rodziny? W końcu zmienia się to z tygodnia na tydzień, w zależności od tego, którego Forrestera właśnie poślubiłaś", kpi Quinn. "Czujesz się zagrożona przez moją historię z Erikiem i przez to, jak bardzo mu na mnie zależy", oznajmia Brooke, ale Quinn zaprzecza i podkreśla, że jest dobrą żoną dla Erica i udowodniła, że spełnia swoje zadanie jako głowa rodziny. "Gdyby mi się udało, nigdy byś się tak nie nazwała", oznajmia Brooke i zamierza się pozbyć zarówno Quinn, jak i Shauny. "Mogłaś manipulować i podstępem poślubić Forrestera, ale nie zachęcaj do tego samego takich śmieci jak twoje przyjaciółki. Shauna jest niegodna Ridge'a, to żałosne", oświadcza Brooke. Kiedy Shauna zjawia się w rezydencji, Brooke każe jej zachować przyzwoitość i przestać uganiać się za mężczyzną, który jej nie chce. "Jego pocałunki świadczą o czymś innym", kwituje Shauna i uważa, że Brooke sama jest sobie winna, gdyż nie powinna tak źle traktować Ridge'a. Uważa, że okazała mu wsparcie i przyjaźń, jakich nie mógł znaleźć przy własnej żonie. "Nic dziwnego, że zaczął szukać kogoś lepszego", oznajmia Shauna. Brooke natychmiast ją policzkuje, a Quinn staje w obronie przyjaciółki. thumb|left|320px|Quinn i Brooke wypowiadają sobie wojnę"Nauczyłam się tego od prawdziwej głowy tego rodu. Nauczyła mnie jak chronić tej rodziny. Byłaby ze mnie dumna w tej chwili, że stawiam wam czoła, gdyż nie ma tutaj dla was miejsca. Jej portret wraca na swoje miejsce i dopilnuję, by twój trafił do śmieci, gdzie jest jego miejsce! Masz się stąd wynosić, Quinn. Zamierzam opowiedzieć Ericowi o wszystkich twoich szaleństwach!", oświadcza Brooke. Rozjuszona Quinn wymierza Brooke siarczysty policzek, po którym ta upada na podłogę. "Stephanie nauczyła cię policzkować? Ty suko, powinnaś była się nauczyć tego ode mnie. Jak śmiesz przychodzić do mojego domu i mówić w ten sposób do mnie i mojej przyjaciółki? Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz. Jesteś niczym innym jak trucizną dla tej rodziny, a Stephanie, którą tak podziwiasz, przez lata próbowała się ciebie pozbyć. Myślisz, że to z nią miałaś kłopoty? Spróbuj tylko mi się przeciwstawić, a będziesz miała wojnę, jakiej jeszcze nie widziałaś", oświadcza Quinn. "Dobrze. Chcesz wojny, będziesz ją miała!", wykrzykuje Brooke. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 2 Kategoria:Sarah 2020 Kategoria:Justin Barber